Known wireless telephones include for example cordless telephones, analog cellular telephones and digital cellular telephones. A typical know cordless telephone includes a base unit and a handset. The handset connects to a telephone network via a cordless connection with the base unit, which in turn is connected to the telephone network via telephone cables and connectors. Such cordless telephones suffer from a number of disadvantages, such as a limited cordless operating range. Mobility is also limited, for example, by the length of the telephone cables connecting the base unit to a phone jack in a wall. Another disadvantage of the conventional cordless telephone is that a particular handset is compatible with one particular base unit when the particular handset is communicating over the telephone network.
Known analog and digital cellular telephones typically provide greater mobility than cordless telephones, as they typically do not require a base unit to operate. Instead, a telephone network connection typically is made via a tower receiver with which a wireless communication link is achieved. However, such cellular phones typically lack the look and feel of tabletop desk or cordless telephones. For example, a typical cellular telephone does not provide a dial tone automatically when the user picks up the handset, as with typical table top or cordless telephones. Furthermore, typical cellular telephones do not provide a unit in which to program the cellular phone via linked computer.
Accordingly there is a need for a docking system that can receive and link with a wireless communications device, providing operational similarities to typical desk or cordless telephones, or a programming linkage with a computer, all without compromising the mobility offered by the wireless communications device.